


Red Soda

by milkysys



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Mistakes, koga gets Sipped from, more accurately kaoru gets sipped from but koga is like..a bloodbag, take this please, undead is a blood drinking fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/milkysys
Summary: It started with a simple question. He didn't expect a vampire at his neck by the end of it





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and i am posting this at 2 am on a school night  
> i have to wake up at 6 am  
> please take this  
> again, thanks to dack for being my support withought you this content would not exist  
> edit: i fixed the formatting finally

Kaoru found himself staring at Koga quite often today. No, he corrected himself, he was only glancing briefly. If brief was minutes at a time. There was no amount of money you could bribe him with to stop him from staring, and even Adonis seemed to have caught on as well. The clubroom was quiet and stuffy, the summer haze outside slowly making it's way in through the open windows, making itself cozy. Hot days meant lighter clothing, and with the exception of their leader, the remaining three UNDEAD members have opted for the cool route of white t-shirts.  
White t-shirts that showed off each of their necks. Specifically one neck that sported dark marks, strongly contrasting the surrounding skin. Kaoru made sure to blink a couple of times, ensuring that he was, in fact, not dying from heatstroke or dehydration. He glanced at Adonis, who seemed to be as curious as he is over these marks, though probably not as interested as he was.

  
"Hey, Koga? Did you always have those?" Kaoru gestured to his own neck, waving his finger around roughly the same position of where Koga's marks were. The pup fell dead silent, and the blonde could almost swear that his face was becoming even redder than before. The sun wasn't always particularly kind to Koga's skin.

  
"Shut up. It's nothing." He snapped, self-consciously covering up the spot. His face was getting redder by the minute, and his fingers never seemed to stop fidgeting. Kaoru just couldn't let this opportunity pass. As he opened his mouth to tease him however, Koga cut him off with "I have better things to be doing," before storming off in a hurry. As his opportunity to tease flew by, Kaoru could only sigh loudly. He took a mental note of the marks and to make sure his teasing actually come through next time. After all, Koga was the easiest target out of all of them.  
Evening hit and Kaoru has almost all about forgotten about the morning events. Aside from getting dragged to classes and flirting his way through everything he saw unnecessary to deal with himself, the day was quite an uneventful one. In the end, Kaoru found himself walking through the halls of Yumenosaki, slowly making his way towards the exit, and eventually home. Out of habit, he decided to pass by the clubroom that Rei often slept in on the off chance that he overslept and needed a wake up call.

And he was. Not asleep, actually, but instead staring out the window. As Kaoru peered into the room further, Rei turned around to face him, a sleepy sort of surprised look on his fave. Of course, he was familiar with it.

  
"It's late, Rei. I know you don't sleep but you can't sleep in the school, you know. You will be thrown out, and your coffin too." Kaoru's voice was less scolding and more lighthearted teasing, the sort of voice he had always used around him. It became more of a inside joke between the two of them, something that only they could understand the meaning of. Yet there was some truth in it.

  
"Oh? And you came to warn me? Or did you come to do exactly that?" Rei took a look towards his coffin before taking a seat on one of the nearby chairs, leaning back quite lazily. Looks like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. It reminded him of the times Izumi would often complain about how Rei's brother would take any opportunity to rest. The pair of apples don't really fall far from the tree, do they. Kaoru had to hold back a laugh.

  
"Nah, but it really is late. Are you just going to sit there until someone kicks you out? You seem comfy. And half asleep."  
Rei, unlike him, laughed sheepishly while running a hand through his messy looking yet smooth hair. As the laugh died off, they both stood in silence for a few seconds as Rei seemed to be considering something. Just as Kaoru was about to announce his leaving, the other spoke up in a quieter voice than before.

"Would you like to do me a favour, Kaoru?"

He seemed serious. Kaoru felt his body tense up slightly, not sure how to respond to his out-of the blue question.

"Would you let me drink some of your blood?"  
Holy shit.

  
His brain started to process this morning's events with Rei's question and he finally put two and two together. Kaoru couldn't believe how long that took him, but he also says that a lot about other things he did. There was a dull ache at his neck imagining this, imagining Rei, at his throat. It was weird, though not unwelcome.  
Rei was either incredibly patient or extremely used to this sort of waiting time.  
What happened after that, Kaoru couldn't quite remember. Curious questions turned into serious answers as Rei seemed to get closer and closer, and he never seemed to back away.

  
"The door is right behind you," Rei would remind him, "If you ever want to run out. Though that might hurt quite a bit."

  
Kaoru only laughed. He had no idea what was happening until it literally bit him.

  
Or so he thought, as he found Rei lightly nipping and kissing at the spot that he guessed he would be bit soon. He wasn't sure where he should be looking, though in the end he found an empty spot on the wall quite fascinating. The one portion of his neck started feeling fuzzy and warm, and the sensation started to fade into some numb mess. Kaoru could only imagine the mark that would be left, that is, until he visualized Koga's neck again and he found himself in some sort of weird looping thought. Rei, Koga's neck, his neck, and a sharp pain that was running down his spine and screaming in his head. Kaoru immediately grasped onto whatever was nearest, which was luckily Rei's sweater, a soft texture that clearly contrasted the pain at the side of his neck. There was a soft noise coming from below him as Kaoru noticed the hand that held his head comfortably in place and the hand that pulled back at his t-shirt at the shoulder.

  
A quiet "You are much more well behaved than doggie," was the last thing he heard from Rei before fully paying attention to what was actually happening to him. He noticed that there were two methods that Rei used to drink his blood. There was the classic sucking up of his blood, or the licking that Rei would do whenever, Kaoru guessed, he was tired. They were both equally used, and he never complained about any of them.

  
"I thought this was going to hurt more," Kaoru managed to say, his breath slightly heavy and loud. He could hear his own heartbeat. Rei stopped his current movement and brought his face up to Kaoru's eye level, a sheepish blood covered smile on his lips. His hand closest to his neck seemed to be wiping away at the bit area, probably doing a bad job of cleaning it.

  
"Would you like it to hurt more next time?"


End file.
